Bath House
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Trowa Barton. Tradução Autorizada. 3x4. YAOI LEMON. Tradutora: Nise Alves. Revisora: Illy-chan H. Wakai. Trowa – e sua lábia digna de se vender gelo a esquimó – convencendo Quatre a se 'divertirem' no banheiro.
1. Bath House - Sinopse

_**.**_

**NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA! **

.**  
**

**YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA TROWA BARTON acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/ **

**Veja quais as novas fics que serão lançadas ao final de cada capítulo postado o/**

**E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Trowa, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

**_Bath House, _por Kracken – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

INÍCIO: **03 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012 **

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

.

As fanfics originais e traduções postadas nos perfis **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, da Illy-chan H. Wakai **e da **AryamMcAllyster**, (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de 03/11/2012 até **18**/11/2012, fazem parte **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA TROWA BARTON**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA **esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics (originais e traduzidas) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de fics e traduções dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo ^~

Que São Yaoi reze por nós e nos proteja \o/\o/

Assim, dando início a grande Festa YaoiGundamWingniana que começa hoje, eu e a Aryam trazemos para você o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: ****SEMANA TROWA BARTON.**

Com a escolha do acrobata de L3 para nossa primeira semana, o Projeto ambiciona quebrar preconceitos e mitos equivocados, mostrando que o piloto do HeavyArms não é um personagem vazio, sem personalidade, mudo, um 'clone' mal feito do Heero ou, ainda, uma 'parede que anda'.

Esperamos te surpreender e fazer você ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPARE SEU CORAÇÃO \O/

E comente ^~

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

**.  
**

**BATH HOUSE **

_**BANHEIRO – fic 10 do 'Desafio 30 Fics'. **_

**Por Kracken**

**Tradução Autorizada. 3x4. YAOI LEMON. Tradutora: Nise Alves & Revisora: Illy-chan H. Wakai **

.

"_**Trowa – e sua lábia digna de se vender gelo a esquimó – convencendo Quatre a se 'divertirem' no banheiro ^~."**_

_**Kracken**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Boa nooooooooooooiteeeeeeeeeeeee eee \o/\o/

Eis a fofa, linda da Illy-chan, trazendo para vocês as fics do 11º dia da SEMANA TROWA BARTON! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE \O/\O/

OK!

Hoje, a Nise Alves, uma das tradutoras do Illy-chan & Grupo GW de Traduções traz, a meu pedido, a fic Bath House, da Kracken ^~

A Bath House, na verdade, é a 10ª fanfic do **Tirthy Second Gundam Wing Drablles**, um desafio lançado pela própria Kracken, que consiste de criar 30 fanfics de GW de até 1.000 palavras, com variados temas e momentos das vidas de Heero & Duo, apesar de aqui e acolá, ela escrever algo com Trowa & Quatre e Duo & Zechs.

Nós conseguimos lançar até a fic 18, quando estávamos traduzindo para o XYZ, mas aqui estamos apresentando as fics deste Desafio 30 Fics. Estou planejando lançar todas as demais aqui mesmo no Ffnet, vamos ver se será possível, hohohoho

Novamente, a fanfic escolhida versa sobre nosso piloto do HeavyArms – e como ele tem uma lábia digna de se vender gelo para esquimó para convencer o Quatre... E enfurecer outros pilotos, KKKKKKKKKKK!

Oh, todas as fics deste Desafio 30 Fics são independentes, portanto, não precisam ter medo de perderem alguma coisa por não estarem lendo em sequência, ok? ^~

Divirtam-se \o/\o/

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_


	2. Bath House - Cap Único

_**.**_

**NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA! **

.**  
**

**YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA TROWA BARTON acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/ **

**Veja quais as novas fics que serão lançadas ao final de cada capítulo postado o/**

**E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Trowa, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**_

* * *

_**.**_

**_Bath House, _por Kracken – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

**.**

**Autora:** Kracken.

**Tradutora: **Nise Alves.

**Revisão:** Illy-chan H. Wakai.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance.

**Casal:** 3x4

**Censura:** LEMOOOONNNNN *_*

**Avisos: **fofura, humor

**Retratações:** Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Bandai, Sunrise e Sotsu Agency. Eu não sou dona deles e não ganho dinheiro algum com eles.

**Nota da Autora: **Fic número 10 do "_**Desafio 30 Fics**_".

.

* * *

**BATH HOUSE **

_**BANHEIRO – fic 10 do Desafio 30 Fics \o/**_

**Por Kracken **

**Tradução: Nise Alves & Revisão: Illy-chan H. Wakai **

.

* * *

.

— Isto é ridículo.

— Isto é **prático**.

— **Infantil!**

— _**Prático.**_

— Continue dizendo isto e se tornará realidade. — Quatre gargalhou, enquanto tentava ficar confortável naquela banheira pequenina.

Trowa se moveu debaixo dele e Quatre viu-se repentinamente meio que deitado de costas em cima dele, e com uma óbvia ereção pressionando suas nádegas.

— Oh, não! — Quatre exclamou num falso protesto. — Definitivamente não há espaço suficiente para isto, aqui!

— Acha mesmo? — Trowa respondeu roucamente em sua orelha e alcançou o sabonete.

— Acho sim. — Quatre murmurou e então fez um som baixo de prazer quando a mão ensaboada de Trowa encontrou seu membro e tocou-o. — Você pode... parar com isto... agora...!

— _**Parar?**_ — Trowa repetiu, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha de Quatre.

— Siiimmm... — o loiro ofegou, quando o moreno fez de sua mão um invólucro ensaboado e apertado.

— Você não me parece muito certo disso. — Sua mão deslizou para as bolas de Quatre e ele soergueu uma perna dando-lhe acesso, a água derramando-se barulhentamente sobre os lados da banheira.

— Eu lhe disse! — Quatre conseguiu dizer, enquanto dedos encontravam sua entrada debaixo d'água e começavam a brincar lá. — Mu... Muito... pequena.

— Não por muito tempo. — Trowa prometeu quando deslizou um dedo grosso dentro.

— Oh Não... Isto aí não! — Quatre corrigiu. — A banheira... a _**banheira**_ é que é...

— Perfeita. — Trowa disse, ofegando ar quente no ouvido de Quatre.

Ele deslizou seu dedo para fora e então forçou as mãos fortes debaixo dos joelhos de Quatre. Erguendo-o na posição, houve um curto tatear enquanto sua ereção encontrava o caminho dentro do calor apertado de Quatre.

— Paro? — Trowa perguntou com um riso, enquanto lentamente trabalhava seu caminho fundo dentro de Quatre, com pequenas estocadas de seus quadris.

— _**Nãããooo...!**_ — Gemeu Quatre.

— Veja, nós nos ajustamos... perfeitamente. — Trowa gemeu de volta, rosto corado e corpo repentinamente não se importando com banheiras muito pequenas e o perigo de inundarem o banheiro. Ele começou estocar ardentemente.

— **HEY!** — Duo berrou, enquanto golpeava a porta com o punho. — **Que diabos você está fazendo aí? Outras pessoas precisam usar o banheiro, sabia?!**

Uma pausa, e então:

— Mas..._**Tem água saindo por baixo da porta!?**_ **Que porra você está fazendo aí dentro?**

— Nós vamos limpar tudo! — Trowa gritou, enquanto mantinha um Quatre mortificado de tanta vergonha no lugar. Tarde demais, deu-se conta do que tinha acabado de fazer.

— _**Nós?"**_ Duo repetiu, chocado e então rosnou: — Existem _**camas**_ para isto, Barton! Vão trepar em outro lugar! — Duo foi embora pisando duro.

Quatre disse num ofego, quase sem voz:

— Ele está certo... nós... devíamos...

— _**Ele está errado!**_ — Trowa rosnou, e começou a lamber a orelha de Quatre enquanto voltava estocar. Quatre perdeu seu embaraço rapidamente depois disto e começou a masturbar-se no ritmo das estocadas de Trowa.

Eles terminaram numa grande confusão de corpos molhados, rosnando e gemendo em voz alta, enquanto metade da água da banheira caia no chão.

Mais tarde, Quatre apoiou-se de costas em cima de Trowa e fez uma careta para a confusão.

— Nós temos que limpar tudo isto...

Trowa estendeu um longo braço, agarrou uma toalha e a jogou no chão para enxugar ao menos um pouco, da água. Então ligou a água quente.

— Nós iremos... _**mais tarde**_.

.

* * *

**Fim da Fanfic nº 10 ^~**

AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, TROWA!

MEU AMADO TROWA... ELE SABE O QUE É MELHOR, Q-SAN!

PODE CONFIAR!

XD

*lemonlemonlemonlemonlemon* (illy ETERNA fã do Moreno de olhos Verdes!)

.

* * *

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

* * *

**Você acabou de ler: Bath House (Kracken)**

.

**Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Sweet Dreams (Babaca – Cap. único já postado)**

**Lost Vows** **(Trixie - Cap. único já postado)**

**Nocturnal Games Series – Fic 02 (Babaca - Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Glow (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**In Your Eyes (Trixie – Cap. único já postado)**

**Pet (Trixie – Cap. único já postado)**

******Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Rattlesnakes (Trixie – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**When I'm SixtyFour (Lorena – Cap. único já postado)**

**Another Day (Babaca – Cap. único já postado)**

The Best Laid Plans (Caroline)

Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 02)

Inspiration Point (Lorena)

.

**Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

**Fanfic Original**

Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 03)

.

**Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Sleep Deprivation (Sunhawk - Cap. único já postado)**

**Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula - Extra 2 já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**He Promissed (CJMarie - Cap. único já postado)**

**Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring - Cap. único já postado)**

**Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne - já postada)**

**Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Nightmares (Merula -** **Cap. único já postado**)

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 03 já postado)**

Jornada (Aryam)

Scrooge (Sunhawk)

**E comente, claro XD**


End file.
